


Call of the Wild

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weres are real and hunted down as prey in a world gone sideways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wild

He ran, dodging the bullets as the Hunters ran after him. John had just come to the city to get supplies... How did they know?

John was one of the small percentage of Weres in the world, a different off-shoot of human evolution. One that was endangered because of normal humans. He hurried into the woods, knowing that there would be a way to hide there. He closed his eyes and focused, feeling the change as he transformed into his Wolf form.

He got hit by a sliver bullet, going down as the skin started bubbling and burning. John went back to human form, screaming in agony. All of a sudden another wolf jumped over him, going after the Hunters as he attacked, taking them down before they could get more shots off. The wolf hurried to John's side, going back to human form as he lifted him on his shoulder. "Rest easy. You'll be safe." John passed out as he was carried deeper into the woods.

John woke up, his hands going down to his wound, feeling the puckered scar where the bullet hit him. He looked around, confused. "Hello?"

"Hey... You're awake," A man with blue eyes and light brown hair looked down at him. "You're safe. This is our lands. I'm Cam,"

"John. Lands?" he asked, baring his throat at the Alpha. Cam leaned forward, putting his chin on his head, accepting his submission. John's heart quickened, just being close to him. Cam pulled away and looked at him.

"Lands. There are others like us here. I'm the only other wolf though..." he said, looking at him. "We got the bullet out... You should be ok. Where were you headed?"

"Somewhere safe. Last den I had... Well, Hunters. You know how they are..."

"Yeah, definitely know. This is safe."

"Sounds good... I like safe."

Cam smiled at him.


End file.
